


Spires of Xin-Shalast

by JackBivouac



Series: Rise of the Runelords [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, F/M, Ghost Sex, Harems, Immobility, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Loss of Virginity, Monsters, Multi, Other, Rape, Size Difference, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: Adventures in the harem of Karzoug the Claimer





	1. Ice, Ice, Baby

Karzoug the Claimer, Runelord of Greed, claimed the greatest treasury in all of Thassilon. His most delicate inventory, of course, was his menagerie of brides. 

Madam Svenka, a willowy, blue-skinned ice nymph, managed the day-to-day care and subjugation of these living trophies. For although their exquisitely beautiful bodies made the perfect breeding stock for the Runelord's precious gift of cum, their willful, protesting minds brought only grief to themselves in the long run. They simply had to learn the hard way that all must submit to the might and cock of a Runelord.

Take the lamia Ceptra, for instance. That bitch's upper body was that of a voluptuous, night-haired Osirian beauty. Her lower body was that of a lithe black panther. Unfortunately for her, she possessed the forceful resistance of both.

To remedy such will, Madam Svenka trapped her in a block of ice, leaving everything but her head, neck, and animal ass totally immobile. The stupid slut was already grunting and straining, squirming her little ass every inch she could manage.

The ice nymph rolled her eyes. “Karzoug, she’s ready to be penetrated.”

“No! No! Let me go, you fucking psychopaths!” Ceptra screamed.

Karzoug’s gaze met the madam’s. They burst into laughter.

“Let’s see if we can’t impregnate this panther whore on the first try,” said Karzoug, wiping an amused tear from his eye.

He took hold of Ceptra’s furry ass and pulled her tail, yanking a yelp from the immobilized lamia. In a single thrust, the Runelord split her pussy walls, sheathing his dick to the hilt in her fear-tightened walls.

Ceptra screamed, eyes bulging in pain and primal panic. Her neck strained at the base as though the stupid cum toilet would rather rip the head off her own body than suffer the Runelord’s raping dick in her fertile cunt.

But after a thousand years, Karzoug knew every form of a woman’s body as well as his own. His cock struck her right in the g-spot with every pistoning thrust. In seconds of pounding, he’d knocked wet, clenching spasms from the mouth of her womb around his dick.

Ceptra’s screams broke into guttural sobs, her head lolling on her neck. Her panther ass twitched on Karzoug’s dick, wriggling in the ice block’s unyielding hold as she bucked on instinct. A moan escaped the broken bitch’s lips.

Her pather pussy squeezed wet and begging around the Runelord’s cock. He rammed his cock to the rim of her womb’s mouth. Ceptra screamed, orgasmic. Karzoug’s cum exploded into her pussy, seeding her ravenous womb.

His captive bitch panted and sobbed as he pulled out. Her tongue stuck to the imprisoning ice.

“I have never seen a stupider cumslut,” said Madam Svenka.

“Yes,” said Karzoug, sticking a finger into her pursed asshole, “but she’s my cumslut.”


	2. Good Things Cum in Small Packages

“I have something special for you, Karzoug,” said Madam Svenka, her voice lilting playfully. “Follow me, won’t you?”

The ice nymph walked in front of the Runelord, looking back over her narrow shoulder with a teasing smile. He smiled back, raising an eyebrow in equal parts interest and amusement.

Madam Svenka had installed a twelve-foot-tall curtained birdcage in the tall, airy marble chamber. The sounds coming from behind the curtain, however, were decidedly not birdlike.

“Let me out of here you lying blue bitch!” roared a deep, feminine, and enraged voice.

The ice nymph giggled and yanked a golden cord. The heavy velvet curtain fell from the cage. Within was a giant warrior woman ten feet tall, her naked flesh covered in whorling tattoos.

“Karzoug, meet Dekati. Dekati, your new Master.”

The warrior spat a giant ball of spit between the bars. “Fuck you!”

Madam Svenka waved it off target with a derisive, tinkling chuckle. “Quite the handful, isn’t she?”

“Not yet,” grinned Karzoug. He snapped his fingers.

Dekati gasped, her body suffused with glowing magic. She screamed as every part of her began to shrink. Her cry grew higher and higher pitched the smaller she became until she was no taller than six inches.

The tiny, naked warrior looked this way and that, her eyes dilated in panic. She ran out between the bars toward the nearest door.

Madam Svenka caught her in no time in all, stooping to pick her up by the hair. Dekati chittered and shrieked incomprehensibly, kicking and punching the air in the ice nymph’s grasp.

The Claimer grabbed Dekati, pinioning her arms and legs to her body in a single fist. The tiny warrior bit his finger, but her teeth lacked the strength to break his skin.

Karzoug chuckled in amusement and shoved her teeny tiny pussy onto the head of his dick. Dekati’s screams immediately switched from rage to pure, unmitigated agony. Her body quaked in his hand, already at her limit with just the tip of his head wedged between her legs.

The Runelord let out a pleased grunt and screwed the full head of his dick into Dekati’s too-small, too-tight pussy. The warrior choked and gagged as his dick pushed every single one of her organs up into her lungs, crushing the air from her body.

Her tiny cunt, ripped to the limit, locked in a deathgrip around Karzoug’s head. The Claimer groaned and gushed into Dekati’s pulverized womb. His swollen dick pumped her so full of seed that her belly swelled as though already pregnant in his hand.

“Let’s teach her a lesson, shall we?” said the Runelord with a wink. He let go of the tiny, unconscious warrior.

Her arms and legs fell slack, but her penetrated cunt was so tightly stuffed that her body remained locked around the head of his dick and plugged full of his cum. 

Madam Svenka grinned. “Why Karzoug, you’re positively diabolical.”

“Now, now, you flatter Madam Svenka.” The Claimer gave his dick puppet a little poke in the back. She twitched on his dick, spasming in every limb. He grinned back. “All in a day’s work.”


	3. Seize the Ghost

When Madam Svenka came to Karzoug with a foreign metal lamp in hand, the Runelord knew he was in for a treat. "Oh! Oh! Let me guess, a djinn? No, wait, an ifrit?"

The ice nymph shook her head, her smile teasing. "Something quite a bit harder to handle. Think a logistical breeding problem."

The Claimer smiled back. He did so love a challenge. "Madam Svenka, you have my unequivocal attention."

"Brace yourself." The ice nymph placed the lamp on the ground. 

The lid rattled like a loose top over boiling water. It rocketed off toward the vaulted ceiling in an explosion of green smoke and otherworldly flame.

A ghostly but voluptuous woman, her naked, translucent body afire hovered in the clearing smoke. Her wild hair and will-o'-the-wisp aura whipped and wavered, as though caught in a soundless hurricane.

"A witchfire!" Karzoug grinned, delighted.

The witchfire dove at him, eldritch claws first, with a banshee's own shriek.

Madam Svenka snapped her fingers. Spectral blue chains launched from the lamp, cuffs instantly locking around the woman's neck, arms, wrists, thighs, and ankles.

The witchfire jerked at the end of the taut chains. The magic winched her shrieking, flailing body back over the lamp where they bent her tautly suspended form into a backward bridge.

The chains drew her straining arms and legs together under her, locking wrists to ankles beneath her brutally arched back. The witchfire continued to fight and screech her unearthly wail, but her unnaturally, perfectly exposed position left her with barely enough mobility to squirm.

"The question is, how to breed an ethereal whore without your corporeal cum shooting straight out between her tits?" said Madam Svenka.

"As interesting as that would be to observe," Karzoug chuckled, "I have the answer. In etherium, of course."

As he spoke, the Runelord's body suffused with white light. It seeped into every cell, drawing him from the Material Plane into the Ethereal.

Though he appeared as a ghost to the ice nymph's eyes, here in the Ethereal Plane he was as solid as his human self. And the witchfire before him was nothing but a helplessly bound green slut.

Karzoug floated up between her forcibly bent and spread legs. He grabbed the soft flesh of her hips, drawing a hiss of shock and hatred from the witchfire. His solid groping was nothing compared to the hard, burning penetration that suddenly ripped through the witchfire's virgin pussy lips.

There was nothing otherworldly about her screams now. Those were the cries of a worthless bitch being pounded right in the g-spot she never knew she had. Karzoug's dick tore through her twitching virgin walls, slamming sob after sob of half-pain and half-pleasure from her slutty lips.

Her shaft spasmed around his cock, her entire body wracking with a forced convulsion in her chains. The witchfire's eyes rolled to the back of her skull, tongue lolling from her panting mouth as the Runelord's dick raped climax after convulsing climax into his cumdump's quivering body.

Her ravaged pussy clenched tight as a glove around his forcibly pleasuring dick. Karzoug grunted and came into his cum toilet's virgin womb, her slutty hole milking his cock for every last drop.

The Claimer gave her rounded ass a parting grope and pulled out the deflowered virgin's cunt. Her unconscious body shuddered and sighed, the magic chains drawing her impregnated body back into the lamp with a whirl of fire and smoke.


	4. The Death of a Bastard

Karzoug was pouring over a book in the airy, stone-columned halls in his library when he heard the tell-tale pad of slender fey feet across the stone. He smiled without raising his head from the passage.

“What do you have for me today, Madam Svenka?”

“Oh, was that her name?” said a sultry voice that was, however, not the ice nymph’s. “Then I suppose Madam Svenka is what I have for you.”

The Runelord’s head snapped up in a glare at a teal-haired nymph. The fey slut rolled out a bloody, dress-wrapped object at his feet. Hot, shocked tears splattered a frosty blue cheek.

Karzoug’s pain immediately snapped into an all-consuming rage. 

“You’re going to pay this, you worthless whore,” he snarled. “I’m going to rape you every day of your life and every single spawn that claws its way out of your body is going to be wearing my face.”

“Talk about worthless,” a deeper voice laughed from the shadows of the bookshelves. “You’re the biggest waste of breath I’ve ever met.”

The air whistled behind Karzoug. In his fury, the Runelord turned an inch too slow. A bastard sword bit his arm to the bone. 

Its wielder leaped back into darkness, but the glow of their red eyes gave them away. Karzoug pointed at the swordsman, death on his fingertip and magic on his lips.

“Shhh! This is a library,” jeered a ghostly voice.

The witchfire snapped her flaming fingers. The cavernous chamber plunged into eldritch silence. The Claimer grasped at his throat, uselessly mouthing every magic word in his spellbook.

He backed away. Into a wall of steely muscle. Two giant arms seized him in an iron grip, pinning his flailing, soundlessly-screaming frame to the armored chest of Dekati. Her grappling hold was utterly inescapable.

The paws of a panther prowled around from the side of a bookshelf. Ceptra, human arms folded over her chest, smirked murderously at the pathetic little man who’d impregnated her.

The witchfire joined the lamia, blocking the rest of the aisle with her eldritch flames. The two closed in on the struggling, writhing Runelord.

Myr nudged Orik’s arm with her elbow. Those three could take it from here. The vampire gave her a grinning nod and sheathed their blade. The nymph slipped her fingers between theirs.

Hand in hand, the two mercenaries descended from the spires of Xin-Shalast. Their job here was done.


End file.
